


Wo bist du?

by Bordeaux1122



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Confusion, Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Suppressed Feelings, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bordeaux1122/pseuds/Bordeaux1122
Summary: Till and Richard are forced a share a hotel room.Richard remembers a morning months earlier, waking up on the floor in Till’s apartment with only dim memories of the night before.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic in the fandom. Not betaed, so feel free to point out mistakes . Not a native speaker of english.

Richard stumbles inside and slides down on the sofa with a thud, making it give away a squeak almost resembling a protest.

"No other rooms available," he cites the hotel personel between clenched teeth.

Till can’t hold back a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Isn't it refreshing that there are people that obviously don't give a damn about us?"

Richard lifts one of his eyebrows and looks at Till. Neither he hold back a smile at the absurdity of the situation.

"Well, when you put it that way... What made them jump to the conclusion that the two of us should share a room, when all the others got single rooms? Richard gestures towards the bed- " a double bed with only one blanket?"

Till shrugs, lips still turned upwards. "Maybe they’re been inspired by Heirate Mich".

Richard wiggles his eyes.

"Sure, especially when they don't recognize our names. Do we really look like a married couple, or a couple at all?"

“Pretended not to recognize us”.

Till turns his back and starts to rummage through his bag .Richard draws a deep breath The conversation has started to wander in a direction that is potentially dangerous, at least if one wants to keep secrets. Using much of his willpower Richard makes an effort to force back the unwelcome thoughts, with limited success.

To distract himself, he takes a closer look at the hotel room he will share with Till this night. The small room contains, apart from the grand lit, the sofa where he’s sitting, two armchairs and a table. Right below the window there’s a writing desk with a chair. The amount of furniture gives him an almost claustrophobic impression,as if the owners suffer from light form of horror vacui.Inspection of fire security must’ve happened eons ago. If at all. Somewhat surprised ,he wonders why Till didn’t mention anything about the matter as soon as they got into the room.As the true pyrotechnician he is, he usually always notices. And that under much better conditions than these.

Sounds from the bathroom startles him. The nowadays all-to-familiar flashbacks return. Being too tired, and not totally sober, Richard can't muster enough willpower to fight the memories. _ What the hell had happened that night? He and Till had been wasted many times before, but not with such results. Everything was a blur, consisting of much too bright colours, flashes and fireworks. At least he thought it was fireworks. In the middle those lips, pressed both softly and urgently against his. The whirlpool of emotions, the desire that followed, not at all resembling the stereotypical metaphor butterflies.No, much more intense than that, like stabs directly in the stomach from a newly sharpened knife. _Even now, they make Richard almost lean forward in something resembling pain. A bittersweet, addicting pain.

Richard leans his head on the backrest of the sofa. He closes his eyes.

_ Waking up in the morning after, lying on the floor in Till’s apartment. His mouth had been so dry his tongue felt like a sheet of paper.His head felt shrouded in vapor, but not as much as he was used to after party nights. With a pillow under his head (how did it end up there? He hadn’t been in the condition to do it himself. He doubted Till had been able to do it either, even though it would be a typical thing for him to do). There were pieces of shattered glass and china all over the floor, as far as he could see. When he tried to stand up, he almost slipped. Not until then did he notice the pools of water here and there Even, as it appeared, under the sofa. Fortunately, he still had his boots on, so he didn’t have to worry about cutting himself. _

_ He raised his hand and flinched when he of a coincidence touched his lips with his fingers. In that instant the first onslaught of vivid memories surged over him. _

_ Kisses? _

_ What? _

_ Who had he kissed? _

_ Kissed to such an extent his lips were still sore and throbbing with pain? _

_ He slanted his eyes and scrutinized the room once again. Till hunched in the armchair below the window, in front of the table, head resting on one of the handles, one leg slumped over the other. The position looked extremely uncomfortable. Till was nonetheless sound asleep with a peaceful, relaxed expression on his face. A soft smile curved Richard’s lips. _

_ A chilly breeze from the window caught his attention, and he noticed it was half-open, making him register the coldness in the room. Shivering, he went to close it, carefully guarding his every step as he cruised around the splinters . When he touched the handle, it loosened from the frame and fell to the floor with a clunk. Confused, he picked it up and examined it in detail. He knew Till had bought new windows last year.They shouldn't break like this, especially not when the pane itself was whole. He took a closer look at the frame. Where the handle had been, there now was a hole and in the surrounding treelist there were big cracks. _

_ “What the…” he muttered. _

_ His voice, or perhaps the thud when the handle touched the floor disturbed Till in his sleep.He stretched and opened his eyes, dazed at first, but when he noticed Richard the mist in his gaze cleared. He stiffened with surprise and changed his position to sitting. _

_ “Richard? You’re still here?” Till looked at the handle in Richard’s hand. “What are you doing?” _

_ Richard raised the handle to allow Till to get a better look. “Ehh...I don’t know, exactly. I tried to close the window, but...”His voice trailed off as he followed Till’s eyes when he discovered the state of the room. His face drained of all color._

_ “What has happened here? What have we done?” _

_ Richard studied the handle with passion. _

_ “Have we done this? Really? My memory is fragmented.” _

_ Till scratched himself in the head. _

_ “Yeah, I think we did. Despite the mess in my head, I think I recall we thought it was a necessary thing to do.” _

_ “Necessary?Brilliant idea, indeed. Absolutely great.”Richard began, but quieted, as he tried to catch the flickering images dancing around his inner vision. A quick glimpse of Till throwing plates on the floor and himself beside him, doing the same, flickered by. Were they laughing? Oh yes, they were. Like maniacs. Richard shook his head. “That makes no sense,” he concluded, shaking his head. _

_ Till picked up a piece of china from the floor. _

_ “I don't recognize this,” he said. “It’s not mine.” _

_ “You’re sure?”Richard asked. _

_ “Yes. Is it yours?” _

_ “No”. Richard shook his head once again. “No, it’s not mine. I’ve never seen it before. Ehh...or at least not before tonight.” _

_ “So.. why is it here in my apartment? ” Till voiced, but he seemed to address the question as much to himself as to Richard. _

_ Richard didn’t answer. As if in a trance he put the handle down on the window sill, once again overcome by fractured images of kisses. Deep kisses, burning kisses, hard kisses, even feather-like soft ones as the caress of a warm breeze on the lips. What connected the pictures was the ferocity, resembling nothing he had experienced from mere kisses before. In the background, lights and noises from fireworks that underlined the effect .Without noticing it himself, he brought his fingers to his lips again. The fluttering in his stomach, yes, he recognized it, but when he had felt like that before? When he had been infatuated as a teenager?.A long time ago, so maybe memories had faded, but he couldn’t remember such an intensity even back then. _

_ “Richard? Where are you?” _

_ Till’s voice, gentle , wondering, and caring from afar, snapped him back from his reveries. With surprise he looked at Till who had risen from the sofa and was standing in front of him, only the coffee table separating them. _

_ “Ehh...I was lost...in those images...of ...hell, Till, what exactly did we take last night? Apart from all the booze?” The words came out harsher than he had intended. _

_ Till’s eyes narrowed for a short second. He drew a deep breath before he answered,”You don’t remember?”He turned, walked out in the hall, only to come carrying two brooms and two shovels.” They called it truth serum.Now let’s try to clean up here”. _

_ He stretched out his hand and handled one of each over to Richard.”Truth serum?That_ _ ma__kes no sense!_”

_ “Of course not.Yesterday you told me we should give it a try, and me, just as tanked as you, agreed. Actually, I thought it was probably one of the best ideas you’ve ever come up with.”Till started to sweep the floor and collect the splinters. _

_ As if on auto-pilot Richard started mimicking Tills’ movements .Without much success. When he started moving he realized how dizzy he was, his movements uncoordinated and his limbs so heavy that he stumbled over his own feet. With something resembling relief Richard noticed Till’s having the same problem, and on top of that, also dropped the broom again and again. _

_ “Maybe we should do this later, after we sobered up some more,” Richard suggested. _

_ “Yeah...a very good idea.” Till threw himself down on the sofa with a heavy thump. Richard was unsure whether it was on purpose, or if Till just simply lost his balance and fell. Richard sat down in one of the two armchairs, his body felt so beat up he was tempted to lie down on the floor again. _

_ Richard rested his head in his palm.”So this “truth serum”,made us break glass and china? And tear loose the window handle? Like we’ve harboured some suppressed wish.” _

_ Till chuckled. “Yes, maybe, but I hope that it was merely drug-induced insanity .I had too much alcohol and drugs yesterday to care. ”He paused to look at Richard straight in the eyes, his shoulders tensing.”Was someone else here?” _

_ Richard tried to focus in order to gather the flickering images. With Till looking at him like that, the images of kisses became even more vivid. Images of those large hands cupping his face, dragging him close and then meeting of lips, of tongues. Richard leaned forward, to soothe the accelerating stabs in his stomach. The stabs bore a tempting pleasure with them, but right now he didn't need the distraction. He had to stop it before it continued straight to his groin. _

_ “I’m not sure, I don’t think so, but I think I heard the door open and close, once.” _

_ His answer didn’t seem to satisfy Till, who leaned his head in his palm, eyes fixed on Richard.”So you mean...it was only you and me...here?” _

_ Richard lifted his hands.”As I far as I can recall, yes. Do you have another opinion?” _

_ "No, but… " Till drew a deep breath. A rare occurrence, but he seemed uncomfortable."You’re distracted, but I take it you remember too, what the drugs, or whatever, made us do." _

_ The pounding of his heart, like a hammer, or rather like a bazooka in his chest. The intensive green of Till’s eyes pierced right through his thoughts. To stop the trembling of his hands, he put them under his legs. _

_ Richard hesitated, tried to breathe, not sure what he wanted to do or what he wanted to say. Oh, well, he did know what he wanted to do. He had lived with that suspicion for a long time.He closed his eyes for a millisecond. _

_ “We shouldn’t talk about it. It’ll lead to nothing good,.It will change the whole dynamics of just everything that are us, our lives, and Rammstein as well.” _

_ At first Till didn’t answer. The silence made the air feel heavy, harder to breathe. All Richard could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, accompanied by the loud beating of his heart. His instinct told him to turn his gaze away, but he resisted the urge. Till’s eyes told a million things, as they did so often, but Richard couldn't read anything.Anything but a restrained desperation. _

_ “Only if you want it to,”Till said finally, voice horse.”We can put this back,somewhere in the grave chambers of our minds, but we can never make it undone. You know that, as well as I do." _

_ Till’s words hurt. Some of part of Richard had hoped Till would protest. _

_ “We can clean up this mess.”Richard wasn’t sure whether he meant the mess in the apartment,or the mess in their heads. Maybe both. _

_ TIll rose up with a bump so forceful it caused the armchair to rollover.“Yes. Clean. Up.This.Mess. That’s exactly what we’re going to do.” _

_He grabbed the brush and the shovel again, and began to sweep up the glass from the floor. This time with dedication.Richard looked at him for a second before he went out in the hall, to Till’s broom cupboard, fetched a mop and started to dry the floor where Till had removed the glass splinters. _

They had never talked about it since then. Not a single word.They are still professionals. Subtle changes are there, like a gaze that lingers too long. Conversations about other than work-related matters are harder, sometimes forced. Silence often stretches, but as a contradiction, rarely uncomfortable. As if in a silent agreement, they avoid being alone as much as possible. Having others around is much easier. Whether the other band members noticed, they don't know. They never say anything, never ask.

Richard sometimes catches Till looking at him with a pensive, almost questioning expression in his face,like he is reflecting on some kind of riddle. When he notices Richard looking back,the corner of his mouth turns slightly upward and he turns his gaze away.

Richard watches Till in return, sometimes without even reflecting about it. He realizes afterward that’s what he has done, because he can recapture exactly what Till has been doing, down to every single movement.

_ “Richard, wo bist du? _ Are you just going to sit there?”

Till’s voice snaps him out of his reverie.He’s been so lost in his thoughts he hasn’t noticed almost half an hour has passed, with him sitting on the couch staring out of the window.Out there light has fallen fast. All he can see are the dim lamps, a bit below on the street and the branches of a tree right outside the window. This late in the autumn, the leaves have fallen and the resemblance to a black skeleton against the deep blue sky is striking. The light of the moon and the stars heightens the ghostly effect.

“What? Well, no, I guess not.”

“A very fascinating view outside in the dark?” The tone of Till’s voice is playful, and Richard can’t help but laugh. 

He moves his head and discovers that Till is sitting on the bed in his shirt and boxers, his trousers and boots beside the bed.

“I can sleep on the couch , I guess” Richard continues.Not that it is a particularly tempting option, the couch is small, with two seats. His stiff joints indicates that it’s uncomfortable, as well.

“Don’t be ridiculous,Scholle” Till says, the mischief lingering in his voice.He hasn’t used the old nickname in years.” We can sleep in the bed, both of us. It’s only for this night. I think we can manage to share a blanket.It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Richard hesitates, and scolds himself inwardly when he sees Tills eyes darken. “Do you really think so?”

He raises from the couch.

"At least, this time, in comparison,we’re something resembling sober,” Till says.

“In that case, it could’ve been worse,” Richard feels like he’s completing the sentence.He goes to the bathroom, opens the door, switch the light on and enters. After closing the door, he leans against it for a second and takes a deep breath.The memories are there, like a silent reflection looking back to him from the other side of the mirror.

_ They were standing in the middle of the living room in Tills apartment looking at each other, chests heaving up and down.Disaster around them, no china, no glass left to break, the room lightened up in flashes by the fireworks outside. _

_ An eerie silence. The only thing Richard could hear was the frantic pounding of his heart , echoing in his ears. _

_ And then...Till’s gaze had been blurred, but intense in a way that both tempted and disturbed him. He remembered leaning forward, Till cupping his face and- was it he that pressed his lips against Till’s? Or did they meet halfways, driven by the same yearn? _

_ Richard lost himself in the sensation. _

_ As if in a trance he opened his mouth to let Till’s searching tongues inside. Their tongues danced around each other, as Till wrapped his arms around Richard’s waist and drew him closer. Richard melted into the embrace, and buried his hands in Till’s hair. _

_ They continued kissing, viciously, using teeth, biting, sucking, completely unable and unwilling to stop. Losing their breaths, they sat, or rather slipped, down on the floor, mouths still connected, as if they were afraid to stop, to break the spell.For how long Richard couldn’t remember. It could’ve been hours, could’ve been minutes. _

_ They separated, gasping for air: Till began to say something, but Richard drowned his words with mouth and tongue, desperate as the drugs in his system brought his most secret wish up to the surface. _


	2. Chapter 2

After getting himself ready, Richard steps out of the bathroom. He halters when he discovers Till has turned out all the lights and closed the curtains.A small lamp on the nightstand on Richards side of the bed is the only source of light in the room..

Judging by the way the blanket moves up and down on the other side, Till is sleeping.Richard can’t help that he feels both surprised and disappointed at the same time..Somehow he wished Till would be at least a little less relaxed, than to fall asleep so quickly. Especially when Richard himself probably is going to stay awake, to spend the night with the not so appealing aspect of listening to his own and Till’s breathings.

Richard moves over to the bed and sits down, slowly and with reluctance.He shivers. Not only from the cold. This early in the autumn, the owners of the hotel most likely haven’t turned on the radiators yet.He casts a pensive glance at the other side of the bed. All Till’s clothes hang on a chair beside the bed,even his boxers. A glimpse of Till naked flickers through his mind, sending a type of shiver down his spine, that has absolutely nothing to do with cold..He takes a deep breath to clear his thoughts..

Richard removes his trousers, hesitates for a second, but keeps his shirt and his boxers on. The trembling of his hands renders him some trouble when fumbling with his belts, but at the same time he feels grateful at the opportunity to shift focus.. Before he slips under the sheets, his gaze is irresistibly drawn to Till again. Tills back is turned against him, but his breaths are suddenly turned lower,almost inaudible, making Richard wonder if he just pretends to be sleeping. With a deep sigh he switches off the light, craving the darkness, such a fruitful ground for fantasies.

Richard slips under the thin blanket, as far away from Till as possible without falling out of the bed. He quivers again. He curls into a heap, and buries his head in the pillow.

Sleep feels so far away, the Andromeda Galaxy seems like the next quarter.The low temperature in the room makes the blanket fail to render something even remotely reminiscent of warmth as if the closeness to Till isn’t enough to be bothered about.He sighs deeply. This is going to be a very long night.

In the next instant a strong arm wraps around his waist and draws him close. Richard stiffens with surprise and goes completely still.

“Relax.”Till’s voice is soft ,so low , just a brush in his ear, but enough to make RIchard quiver with pleasure “It will be warmer this way. With the radiators broken, nothing we can do about the temperature.”

“I should’ve known that you weren’t sleeping, Till.” Without even thinking, he puts his hands on Till 's. For his inner vision, Richard thinks he can feel the small smile on Till’s lips, so close he can almost imagine them pressed against his neck.

“Maybe, it's way far too cold in here.” Richard expects him to continue, but Till remains silent and motionless, only a slight tremble of his hands beneath Richard’s, betraying he’s not quite as calm as he sounds..Richard holds tighter, fearing Till will release his grip. 

“Relax” Till says again, this time as a whisper in his ear. “I won’t let you go.” He then falls silent again and shifts in the bed, putting his leg between them while keeping his arms around him.

Richard closes his eyes, and tries halfheartedly to heed Tills’ advice. He’s convinced he won’t succeed. Comforted by the pressure of the strong arms around his waist and Till’s familiar scent, a mixture of aftershave, and something undefinable that’s so unique for Till , he starts to drift off, falling into something that resembles slumber. Soon after he is overrun by a mix of distorted memories ,where he’s running down a slope, slipping in wet leaves. He knows he has to hurry, otherwise he will lose something terribly important.In his dream he doesn’t know what, just that his life depends on not being too late.

The earlier so quiet and still night suddenly splits by a lightning that’s immediately followed by thunder. Richard sits up in the bed with a jerk. Except for occasional lightning shining through the curtains the room is completely dark. A rain so heavy the window shakes with the hammering of the drops starts to fall.

“Scholle?” Till sits up behind him.”What happened? Did you have a nightm….”

He is interrupted by Richard, who in his somnolent state turns his head and presses his lips against Till's. Between wake and sleep, fireworks from then merging with bolts of lighting now, he feels reckless and throws all caution overboard and capitulates to the wish he’s been harbouring ever since that strange night in Till’s flat. Or, if he’s completely honest to himself, much longer than that.

At first, Till freezes, going completely still. When Richard starts to pull back, uncertain by the lack of response, a hand buries steadily in his hair and holds him still. Lips attuned, their tongues meet of their own accord. Feeling like he’s floating on a spinning wheel,, Richard wraps his arms around Tills waist, as if to steady himself. With heaving chests, they look at each other, noone uttering a word, afraid of breaking the spell, before initiated by them simultaneously, mouths and tongues meet again.Tills moves his hands up under Richard’s shirt and runs his fingers up and down the spine.Bothered by the restricting fabric, Richard drags his T-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor .He feels like if he doesn’t hurry, the moment will be gone. 

Mouths still connected, Richard lies down, adjusting himself so that Till is on top of him.. Richard spreads his legs, granting Till better access and makes his position more comfortable.Till suddenly pulls back, reaches out and switches on the lamp on the nightstand on Richard's side. Richard blinks and fights to regain his vision in the unexpected light.

“Richard” Till says,voice serious as he flexes his hips, making their mutual erections touch.”Are you really sure you want to do this?”

Face flustered, dim eyes darkened by dilated pupils and swollen lips, Richard must draw a deep breath, before he’s able to form an answer.”Yes, what do you think?”

He grinds himself against Till, who curses under his breath at the friction that makes him swell even more. Tills tears at Richard’s boxers.“Then, is it really necessary to keep these on?”

Till switches the light off and they kiss again. Richards hisses at the intensity when he feels Till’s naked skin against his own. The chill in the room is soon forgotten, as Till’s tongue traces Richards jaw and neck, nipping at his earlobes, the sensation making Richard hiss. Steadying himself on his hands, Till continues over his shoulders, kisses his nipples and down his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful” Till whispers, lips still against his skin. “To see you like this…”

Richard can’t hold back a small chuckle.“You have seen me naked before.” 

Till lifts his head and raises an eyebrow, green eyes like emeralds glittering in the dim light. “Not like this, unfolded, just for me.”

He kisses Richard on the mouth again, before he lowers his head, to let his tongue circle over Richard’s navel. The sensation is tickling and Richard can’t hold back a small chuckle. Till moves his tongue, creating gentle wet patterns soon gone.

Richard closes his eyes, waiting, but Till’s prolongs his exploration right below the navel, not continuing downwards. Richard bucks and clutches the sheets.

“Please, Till,” he mutters between clenched teeth.

Till lifts his gaze, eyes glittering in the light from the occasional flashes outside."So impatient?" he mocks.Judging by the way he raises his voice at the end of the sentence, it sounds like a question.

Richard raises his head, and leans on his elbows.His voice is serious. 'No, I have been waiting forever.."Till smiles softly but doesn’t answer as he leans down and continues his exploration downward, running his fingers gently over Richard’s thighs.

When he finally touches Richard’s eager cock with his tongue, Richard can’t hold back the loud moan that escapes his mouth. At the sound Till raises his head to press a quick and gentle kiss on his mouth again, before he returns his attention to his cock. All the time with his gaze fixed on Richard, he licks at the precum gathered at the tip, moves his tongue up and down the shaft, before taking as much as he can manage into his mouth.

At the feeling of the velvety warmth of Tills mouth engulfing him, Richard bucks his hips, but Till forces them down with his hands: With his strength he holds him completely still, while he continues to move his head up and down, while his hands cup his balls..

Richard feels like he’s in a whirlwind of mixed emotions, a pleasure so intense it’s almost painful.Feeling he is about to come, and not wanting it to be over just yet, Richard, with as much willpower he’s able to muster, he raises, leans down and firmly lifts Tills head. Before Till has the time to react, he is laid down flat on his back

Till looks surprised and starts to say something, but is interrupted by Richard, who straddles his hips as he pins him down on the mattress. “Now it’s your turn,” he says with a grin.

For a second, Till looks like he’s going to protest, but decides against it, when Richard takes his still hard cock in his hand. He gives it a couple of strokes, before he bends down and lips at the massive amount of precum gathered at the tip. With all hesitation apparently gone, Till firmly puts his hands in Richards hair.

When Richard draws back, Till whispers “Are you all right?” a gentleness in his voice Richard hasn't heard for a long time, at least not directed at him, filling him equally with warmth, and heat, from inside to outside.

He turns his head to look at him. TIll’s eyes are dark green in the weak light from the lamp.”Yes. I’m fine. Aren’t you?”

“Of course...” Till falls silent again.  They kiss again, rushed and heated, tongues and teeth in clash.When mankind’s uncompromisable need for air forces their mouths apart, Richard pants, between ragged breaths : “Till, I need you. I want to feel you inside me.”

At first Till stilled at his words, for a second closing his eyes, before opening them again. His large hands gently cupped Richard’s chin, running a finger over his cheek.. “Are you sure? Or is it the heat talking?”

Richard shakes his head.

“Not sure at all.Never been more sure about anything.” his voice trails off as he starts to tremble. But if it’s… you don’t want to, just that...” his voice trailed off.

Till is serious. “I want you in any way. Always have”

Till’s words cut through Richard’s burgeoning uncertainty, but the words he starts to say are stopped by Till who silences him with a kiss, before he reaches down on the side of the bed, rummaging through his bag for lube.Richard briefly wonders why Till has brought lube in his bag, but afraid to ruin the moment, he doesn’t ask. That is a question for another day.

Till takes his time.When he gestures Richard to turn on his back, Richard shakes his head.

“No” he whispers. “I want to look into your eyes, to feel you as much as possible.”

”I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you well enough to know that you won’t”.

Richard isn’t completely unused to this kind of sex, but he isn’t that experienced either.

Till is careful when he’s preparing him, before positioning his cock at his entrance. At this time, all the initial uncomfort and pain is gone.

Till’s green eyes is locked in Richard’s blue, as he slowly pushes himself inside. The slightly dimness in his gaze, and tense in his shoulders as Richard roames his hands over Till’s back reveals the effort of his restraint. Richard whimpers at the initial discomfort, but far less than he has expected. With Till’s careful thrusts, the pain soon dissolves to be replaced by pleasure- Richard moans and when he starts to push back, Till speeds up his movements.Richard wraps his legs around Till’s back, to draw him deeper which makes Till bite down on his shoulder, as he switches angle and hits something inside Richard, eliciting a loud moan.Till's hand joins Richard’s on his erection, their hands moving together in a rhythm mimicking Till’s thrusts.

Richard loses grip of both space and time, the time they move together like this, could be hours, could be minutes. He fights not to lose himself too early, wanting to savor the moment, wanting everything to last forever.

When Till finally surrenders and spills his seed deep inside, at the same time Richard does so over his stomach, and over their joined hands.

Till collapses on top of Richard, who still has his legs wrapped around him, with the purpose of keeping him there, enjoying the feel of his weight above him.Till remains inside, until he has softened. He casually withdraws, rolls over on his back with Richard in his arms, making him rest his head on his chest,and pulls the blanket over them.

Richard listens to the combined rhythm of their hearts, as his breathing slowly calms down to normal. He gently traces his fingers over Till’s chest, creating patterns and Till runs hands gently up and down Richard back. He can’t remember the last time he felt peaceful and relaxed like this.

_ “Put that smile away, Flake! Did you have something to do with the fact that we had to share a room last night?” Till shouts, when they meet him in the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. He sits alone at the table when they arrive, the others haven’t come down yet. _

_ Flake laughs, a devilish gleam in his eyes. _

_ “Yeah, well, somebody had to do something. You’ll never get around to it, just suffering month after month, ever since that night last May.” _

_ Richard raises one eyebrow.”What are you talking about?” _

_ “Oh, I think you know, both of you. I went to check on you, you were both wasted out of your mind at the party, and then all of a sudden you left. Told us you had something of great importance to do in Till’s apartment. Upon arriving I noticed the door was unlocked. Inside I saw the two you sitting on the floor, completely oblivious to the chaos around you, kissing like your life depended on it.” _

THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been very long since I posted the first chapter.  
I don't know if anyone is interested in reading this, but I don't like to leave things unfinished, so I post anyway.  
I'm not nearly a good writer, but maybe someone will read and enjoy at least a little bit.
> 
> Sorry for language mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
